


Interlude

by Gluckdrache



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: Before going to Trenwith on his way home, Ross Poldark stops in Truro at the Red Lion for a drink to steady his nerves. There he runs into one George Warleggan, and its perhaps the only decent thing that has happened to him since he stepped foot on English soil. Pre-Romance, Hinted Past Romance, Maybe a One-Shot.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in probably 10 years, but there is such a severe lack of Ross/George I felt like I had to write something. I have in mind a few other one shots and a much longer chapter fic, but before I delve into writing it I just want to see how both my writing and the pairing are received. Definitely on the look out for a beta if anyone is interested.

Ross had felt little relief in having finally return to English soil. On the one hand, he was on his way home but what kind of home would it be now that he knew his father wouldn’t be there? The weight of the news hit him hard in the gut and he found himself looking for distraction now, not ready to face the harsh truth of all he had missed. 

When the carriage reached Truro, he disembarked and made his way to the Red Lion for a much-needed drink. His father wasn’t the only person on his mind though. His eyes went to the small silver ring on his finger and his heart gave another firm clench. What would Elizabeth be like now? Still as sweet and lovely as ever he imagined. Perhaps still waiting for him, but perhaps not. He hoped it was the latter. It would make things so much easier. Where there had once been an agreement between them, something had changed for Ross. He had changed. Breaking her heart was the last thing he wanted, and he didn’t know if he would have the will to deny her anything if she wished it.

A heavy mug was sat in front of him and he stared at the fire a moment before tipping it back and draining half the contents. No one had bothered him, but he saw a few stares here and there. If he had wanted it to remain so, he soon found himself deeply disappointed. A hand gently tapping his shoulder hand him turning to look up at the intruder and he felt his heart thud in his chest. The poor muscle had gone through too much today, and he was feeling aged from it.

The man was familiar. He was of average height and slender but had a well angled face and deep blue eyes Ross remembered more vividly. The sleepy looking gaze hadn’t changed much, but there was something sparkling in their depths this moment. Ross stood, a smile creeping onto his face. “George Warleggan.” He said, unable to keep the enthusiasm from his tone. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” And George was. From a gangly, awkward young man to this handsome figure before Ross. How could someone change so much?

“Ross Poldark.” Came the softer reply, George’s own smile full of relief for a reason Ross couldn’t pinpoint just yet. 

His head cocked to the side slightly. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He chuckled, resisting the urge to reach up and cup a pale cheek to see if it was as cool as it felt. That cold porcelain skin was no doubt the envy of many young noble ladies. He watched as something shifted in George’s expression, then the man gestured back to the table where they could sit. Knees bumping one another, George looked hesitant a moment, before his gaze settled more firmly on Ross.

“I thought you were dead.” He said honestly, and now Ross’s eyes went wide. “No one heard from you Ross. For three whole years…. what were we supposed to think?” Well, Ross couldn’t fault them for that. Letters were near impossible to exchange with his troop’s constant movement and unpredictable rambles. 

He let out a soft sigh. “Oh…I suppose that isn’t surprising.” But he saw George’s fists clench, and when he looked up the mans blue eyes were shining with…were those tears? For him? “That’s all you have to say!?” George snapped angrily, his voice rising sharply then falling again. A few people turned to look at them then looked away when they met Ross’s gaze. “It’s nothing I could help.” Ross said, trying to defend himself and reaching to place a hand over one of George’s. The man stiffened at the touch but didn’t shake it off. 

“There was so much going on, and I was in the forest of Virginia most of the time. There was no post, and barely any orders from anyone of importance. It was an impossible situation.” He explained, thinking he did a fair job of it until he saw George’s gaze sharpen. “You could have not been such a foolish brat, getting into tavern brawls and free trading!” This time the words were hissed. 

Ross had always loved making George made. Seeing all that pale skin light up red when he was embarrassed or angry. As boys, oh it had been terrible. He and Francis were downright cruel to the smaller boy. Reminding him of his place, teasing him, playing terrible tricks. Then they grew up, and Ross began to notice other things about George. How his eyes always seemed to reflect an endless sense of curiosity, or how his hair had darkened slightly in the years to become a lovely ash blond. Those curls soft and pressed to his head in stark contrast to the wild made on Ross’s head. There had been a few stolen moments between them, before Ross sunk all his passion and hope into winning Elizabeth. After all, what future could he have had with George? 

“You’re right.” Ross admitted, feeling triumphant with he saw the shocked look on George’s face. “I should have been more well behaved. I believe I’ve paid for that crime though, in more then one way.” He moved to finish the rest of his drink, noting George’s eyes watching his throat briefly and how he licked his lip quickly before looking away. “I hope you’ll forgive me George, for everything, and I hope that we might start anew as friends.” He said with a smile and moved to stand. After a moment, George did the same, though he looked as if he had more he wished to say.

After another moment, he reached his hand out to take Ross’s, both men holding firmly for perhaps longer then they should have. “You’ll come to me if you need anything, won’t you?” George asked, and Ross saw him as a teenage again, shy and hesitant. He couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “I’ll come and see you even if I need nothing.” He shot back and was pleased with the reaction. That soft flush on George’s cheek, the way his eyes seemed even more sleepy when he smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Ross reached for his hat and situated it back on his head, giving George another long stare before nodding and heading for the door. Perhaps his return wasn’t entirely marred in tragedy. Would his Uncle and cousin be as happy to see him? He would find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this brief little interlude. If you would like more, please let me know. I also started a tumblr to post my work to so feel free to follow and catch what doesn't get uploaded here. https://poldarklonging.tumblr.com/


End file.
